1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified fluororesin composition and a modified fluororesin molded article, more particularly to a modified fluororesin composition and a modified fluororesin molded article having excellent abrasion resistance and durability in the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluororesin has low friction properties and is excellent in heat resistance, electric properties, chemical resistance, and non-contamination properties (non-staining properties), so that such fluororesin is widely used in a variety of industrial and household applications, for instance, for machine parts such as gear, heat-resistant components or insulating materials.
However, the fluororesin exhibits remarkable abrasion and significant creep deformation under a sliding environment or a compression environment at a high temperature, and thus, there was a case where the fluororesin could not been applied.
As countermeasures for such disadvantage, a filler such as a glass fiber and a carbon fiber is added to the fluororesin, whereby properties of abrasion and creep deformation are improved.
According to the manner as mentioned above, however, there is a problem that such a reinforced fluororesin damages parts made from a soft metal such as aluminum wherein the parts are in a sliding condition with respect to a molded article made from the fluororesin.
On the other hand, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2002-327068, it is attempted to obtain a sliding member having excellent abrasion resistance by modifying fluororesin itself by irradiation of radiation without adding any filler.
However, even in the method for reinforcing the fluororesin by adding the filler or by modifying the fluororesin itself, there is a disadvantage in that the abrasion resistance and the durability are not sufficient when the fluororesin is used in the water.